Run away with me
by Zhang96
Summary: Y nuestra historia terminó, mucho antes de comenzar


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Volví con un pequeño Dramione, después de compartir una imagen me inspiré. Así que, aquí les comparto mi ataque de locura, espero les guste. Y perdonad los errores que puedan encontrar de ante mano. _

_Agradezco a __**AliceMlfy**__, por ayudarme con el título. No tenía ni idea como ponerle. _

_Este fanfic está disponible en Fanfiction, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Run away with me-<strong>

"_And I'm dying to know__, __is it killing you__,__ like it's killing me__…"—Taylor Swift_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó, acomodándose el elegante vestido. Sin despegar su mirada de sus manos, cerró los ojos tratando de sonreír para mirar al frente. Sin embargo, parecía que todo se había congelado en esos momentos, cuando lo hizo. Encontrarse con sus ojos grises, observándola fijamente le hacía recordar y soñar, lo que nunca fueron.

Tantas historias no contadas, tantas verdades ocultas para el mundo. Un amor que nunca tuvo posibilidad de sobrevivir, dolía. Tal vez se sintieron atraídos desde siempre, a lo mejor, sus pequeños encuentros verbales, eran sólo un reflejo de necesidad de la atención del otro. El golpe en tercer año, fue el detonante para que se percatara de sus sentimientos. Y hace solo unos meses, parecía todo tan perfecto; como esos cuentos muggles donde siempre terminaban felices. Aunque en esta ocasión, se asimilaba a esas novelas con un final trágico.

Observó como la comisura de sus labios, formaban una sonrisa melancólica, como aquella vez; que gracias a un ataque de ira, la empujo contra la pared de la sala común, en la torre de premios anuales y siseo: _"Joder Granger, me gustas" _Sinceramente, ahora ser avergonzaba de lo que hizo a continuación. Como si todas las cosas se hubieran borrado junto al pasado, lo besó. Sintiéndose correspondida, mordió el labio inferior de manera atrevida para profundizar el contacto. Aunque después de unos minutos, la burbuja que contenía a ambos, se rompió con las palabras de él.

"_Estoy comprometido"_ murmuró por lo bajo, mirándola como en ese momento. Evitando que palabras llenas de promesas, imposibles de cumplir, salieran.

"_No te preocupes, Malfoy. Lo comprendo" _mintió, dando un paso a la derecha para seguir su camino.

"_Seamos amigos"_ propuso, lleno de confianza, mirándola anhelante.

"_Claro ¿por qué no?" _Respondió aquella vez, esperanzada de que olvidaría las sensaciones que él producía. Sin embargo, había fallado. Por primera vez en su vida, contesto erróneamente la pregunta que podría cambiar todo.

Los besos robados y las caricias discretas que compartieron, ahora se volvería parte de sus recuerdos. Un amor imposible, que había permitido unos leves roces antes de evaporase completamente. Y sinceramente, envidio a Harry y Luna. Ahora estaban juntos, a pesar de los miedos que tenían de romper con sus respectivas parejas, en ese momento; Ginny y Theodore. Hoy presentes en la boda de: Draco Lucius Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

Escuchó la marcha nupcial comenzar, a la hermosa novia cruzar el pasillo en brazo de su padre para después, entrársela a su futuro yerno. Mientras la pareja sonreía feliz. Sabía que Draco tenía cierto aprecio por Astoria y seguramente, también gustaba de ella. Cosas que le hacían pensar _¿Qué tan real, eran los sentimientos por ella?_

La ceremonia marchó completamente tranquila y hermosa, aunque le doliera; era una persona mayor y aceptaba que fue una boda preciosa. Sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos ante los votos, sonrío falsamente contestando que era sólo por la belleza de la ceremonia; pero leyó en los ojos de Luna que ella conocía sus sentimientos. Y simplemente, dejo ser.

Colocándose en pie, para despedir a los novios. Observó detenidamente a Draco mirarla por unos segundos, estirando sus dedos, anhelado tocarla mientras pasaba junto a ella. También deseaba hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, después de todo lo que habían hecho. Se alejo levemente, acercándose más a Luna para que no se pudieran encontrar, percibiendo la respuesta triste y dolida en su expresión.

No obstante, sabía que había aceptado su reacción hacía él. Después accedido a cumplir sus deberes como heredero Malfoy, se comprometió a alejarse de un futuro tan soñado, difícil de describir. Lo vio cruzar la puerta de la casa y bajo su cabeza, ya no había marcha atrás.

Ella también se iría, ahora sería la próxima señora Weasley. Miró el anillo sobre su mano, rozando sin desear después, el hermoso colgante donde una serpiente y el feroz león se entrelazaban.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado este pequeño escrito. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. _

_Cuídense._


End file.
